


Composure

by Lunaphonehome



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaphonehome/pseuds/Lunaphonehome
Summary: This fanfic takes place in an alternate timeline from the series. After Hoody returns Re-l to Romdo, events differ and she does not leave to be reunited with Vincent.





	1. Chapter 1

She was his greatest accomplishment. The one motivation he had in this cog of a life. He was created just for her. She needed him whether that was appreciated or not, he will always oblige her. He almost lost her once, and he was going to make damn sure that would never happen again. 

"There's an entire world out there; I can't just forgot about it." Re-l was trying to persuade Daedalus to help her escape the dome city again.  
"Re-l, please, I already told you it would be in your best interest to forget about it."   
She was always ambitious, driven, exact; after all, she was designed to be just like that. 

...

Daedalus was proud to be one of the only elite citizens to actually know everything about her. Not just what anyone could pull up through her file. He knew her exact genetic structure. Everything that had went into creating her. The years and years of research that were sealed away.

This Re-l was the 10th attempt, but the first and only fetus to take to the Amrita Cells and survive. 

...

"How dare you try to resuscitate that monster!" Raul said.  
"The specimen is crucial to our survival. Surely, even you could understand that." Daedalus always had to take a jab at Raul whenever he could. Proving that even though they were both crucial cogs in the system and the heads of their departments, he was superior.   
Raul begins to chuckle at the comment. "Remember, boy, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Oh, I know. It's not like the chiefs of the Security Bureau ever leave."

Daedalus' comments always did get under Raul's skin. Not that Raul would ever show it. He kept his face composed. Never showing a single ounce of emotion. 

But this time, Raul finally cracked from Daedalus' degrading tone. He had to put this boy in his place. He grabbed Daedalus' arm and pinned it behind him over Monad's containment cylinder. Daedalus, suddenly realizing how much weaker he was, panicked.  Raul was tall and lean. He was a full grown man. Strong and in shape. He was older, a military leader, husband, father, elite citizen but more important at this moment, Raul Creed was the alpha male. 

Raul knew if he ever went down this road it would be more than easy for him. Daedalus was 14, just a boy compared to Raul. He was scrawny, and weak. His only advantage being his brilliance. Sure, he was a young boy, but he was also pristine. Far more mature and composed than men much older and experienced than himself. But Raul always knew this boy had lived a spoiled, sheltered life, and never stood a chance against him. If Raul wanted to... if Raul ever wanted to... 

Daedalus shrieks in discomfort. No one has ever laid a hand on him before. Daedalus was an elite citizen being Chief physician leading the Proxy Research Team, Director of the Division of Health and Welfare, and Romdo's most   
brilliant scientist. He  has accomplished so much more than anyone else his age. He was only surrounded by the aristocratic type. It was completely unexpected that anyone would ever dare act so lowly as to harm  him. 

Raul then pinned Daedalus' shoulders against the indestructible glass. His entire forearm pressed deep into the doctor's shoulder blades, as he pins his right arm behind his back. Daedalus is now completely restricted and bent over. All he can do is stare into Monad's dead, cold eyes.

Daedalus is tense as he begins to sweat from the distress. 'This man is a fucking barbarian! How  dare he lose his composure!' Daedalus is furious, but as Raul brings his head down to Daedalus' ear, his heart sinks. Hot breath hits behind Daedalus' ear and he  feels that heat deliver dread into his fragile body. Now, it's disgust he is overcomed by. 

"It seems you haven't been properly trained. Sorry, but I'm not as lenient as the Regent. I can behave in a most unpleasant way, when necessary, Daedalus Yumeno." Not only does Daedalus hear this. He feels the words on his neck. Raul grabs the top of Daedalus' hair and pulls Daedalus to face him. Daedalus is appalled to not only see satisfaction in Raul' s eyes but... hunger as well. Yes, Raul's eyes are imtimadating to say the least. 

Now that Raul had Daedalus' undivided attention, he thrust his pelvis hard behind Daedalus'. As Daedalus closes his eyes in distress, he thinks to himself 'No, this can't be happening!' He doesn't have any time to regress. The next thing Raul decides to do is to salt the wound. He reaches around and grabs Daedalus by the balls, squeezing them tightly in his grasp. Daedalus grunts in pain and within that miserable second, Raul says, "You're a prentenious  little prick; You know that?," and he thrashs Daedalus down to the ground. He wants him to learn and never forget to treat him with respect or he will regret it.

He stands aggressively tall upon the shrew boy. Daedalus feels helpless and pathetic. He knows he must look that way too. The humiliation in Daedalus' face satisfies Raul, he begins to laugh hysterically. "You will do as I command, Doctor Yumeno." He proclaims as he leaves Daedalus there.

Dozens of thoughts quickly race to Daedalus. The fact that he even has a problem like this is unsettling. He doesn't even want to think it but of course, the analytic in him does. 'Raul Creed just threatened to rape me. Raul Creed pressed his penis onto my ass. Raul Creed is a dead man.' Even though they were both fully clothed and no penetration occurred, Daedalus felt filthy. He loathed Creed and the thought of that man stealing his integrity like that would be too much to live with.

Hours had passed since the incident. The Chief Physician had just finished his shift, but instead of going home, he sat there in his lab. He couldn't escape this humiliation. It angered him that if Raul wanted to, Daedalus would had been a helpless victim. The only reason he wasn't was because it was just an empty threat. Shamefully, he knew this because when he thrusted into Daedalus, he did not feel an erection. 

He pulled up old videos of Re-l to try and make himself feel better. Afterall, she was his pride and joy. He plays his favorite video of her. She's in the community garden. Playing with the flowers, laughing and experiencing pure joy. She looks at the camera and smiles. He pauses the film on her smile and starts to run his fingertips over the screen where her mouth is. 'Beautiful', he clicks again to let the video play. 

"Daedalus!" She giggles, running towards the camera. "Come play with me!"   
"Haha Re-l in a bit. I need to complete my research first. Don't worry it's  just a few more minutes." His voice speaks from the film. The camera zooms in on Re-l's expression. She begins pouting. The Regent's voice is heard on the camera. "Come now Daedalus, go ahead and play with your princess."

They had been nicknamed the Prince and Princess of Romdo since they were kids. Though to Re-l, he was only her friend and physician. He had nothing but the patience and restraint needed for Re-l. She used him to no end to get what she wanted. He didn't even mind, it was just another way he loved her. He thought her manipulations were admirable. 'My Re-l is a clever girl. She knows how to get what she wants. I am but just one of her resources, and she may use me as she pleases.' He did not mind one bit. 

Focusing on Re-l was the only thing that could distract him from Raul. For that, he needed to see her now. A car was arranged to take him to her apartment. He didn't call. The idea to push his plan forward seemed more than necessary. At 14 years old, he had not even fully completed  puberty. He expected it to be a couple of years longer before he would have her.

His mind had already planned it out thousands of times. Although he was a virgin, he was also a skilled scientist in charge of the WombSys. Making him an expert in human anatomy. More importantly, he was an expert of Re-l's anatomy. Without even  having any sexual contact ever, he knew every spot of arousal on Re-l's body. Every inch of her being had been memorized a hundred times over. 

When the time would come, he knew exactly what he would do to her. He knew he would be the only man to ever have the strength and patience to wait for Re-l.

'Re-l's cells resemble a 19 year old and mine 14; however, that is due to the acceleration we've stabilized in her. Now that she is at her peak, I've already done the honor of decreasing her growth rate. Her genetic make up will allow her to be 19 for at least the next 10 years. Meanwhile, I will wait until my body matures to meet hers. Too bad I need to wait at least a few more years to get there.'

The sudden knocking on the door grabs Re-l's attention. 'It's almost midnight; who the hell could that be?' She opens the door to find Daedalus. 'This is strange what could he possibly want at this hour? It must be important.' But then she really looks at him. He looks like a wounded animal. It's obvious he's  stressed.  
"Daedalus? What happened?!" She pulls him inside. He remains silent sitting down on her couch. She sits across from him trying to analyze him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening." He finally speaks, looking up to met her gaze. 'This is it' he tells himself. Re-l is still concerned. She's never seen him like this. It's unsettling to think that something got even Daedalus shaken up. He was the most composed person she ever met. 'What could get to him? He is lead by reason and strategy. Always remaining one step ahead of everyone else.' She's never seen him cry, or so much as raise his voice. Now, he is obviously distressed which worries her. 

"My Re-l" he says, with a eerie tone in his voice. He walks up to her. She stands to meet him and grab his shoulders. She's waiting for him to tell her what's going on. Instead, he leans in and presses his lips onto hers. She is so caught off guard, she doesn't even counter him. For a few seconds, he gets her lips, but then she regains her mind and pulls back. "Daedalus! What are you doing?!"

This is so unexpected of him. Of course, she loves Daedalus, he was undeniably devoted to her. If anyone cared about her well being, it was him. He was always there to comfort her, or to try to give her what she wanted with his very valuable connections. Iggy always affectionately called Daedalus, "Her Prince". It was almost like they had an arranged marriage, but truthfully, she thought of him more like an older brother. 

Ignoring her questions, he grabs her shoulders and leans in for another kiss. Reactively, she pushes him away.

"Tell me now what's going on?" She requested one more time.   
"I need this, Re-l." He has a somber tone in his voice and she registers desperation in his face.   
"I give you everything. I do everything for you... When, Re-l? When have I ever asked you for anything?" His eyes get teary. She's looking down at him, as he is a few inches shorter than her. She doesn't even have anything to say. It was true, he would always be there at her disposal which of course she used to her advantage. 

He begins to kiss her again this time placing his hands atop her stomach and gliding them upwards to cup each breast. Re-l doesn't move she doesn't even kiss back. It only feels awkward. She has absolutely no attraction to him. He breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes. She knows what he wants from the expression on his  face. He grabs her hand and leads them into her bedroom. 

They sit on the side of her bed. Daedalus starts undressing her. It's nothing he hasn't seen before. He was her primary doctor. In fact, he's even given her baths before. Every time she had been naked in front of him, it had strictly been for him to care for her. She was more than comfortable being naked around Daedalus. But this time, it was completely different. This time, he didn't touch her to check her health or record her growth. He was lusting for her. 

As Daedalus began to undress, Re-l contemplated what exactly was going to happen. He was so out of character. 'Why does he want this? Why now?' Daedalus finishes undressing and they both now are sitting on her bedside naked. She takes this time to study him. She's glad to find that he isn't too much of a boy. He is skinny and it looks like his testosterone hasn't fully developed him yet. But He does have some natural muscle. Then she brings her attention to what naturally is curious to her. Daedalus only being half way through puberty was worrying for her, but he did have a decent sized erection. She understands this must be many 14 year old boy's fantasy, to lay with a beautiful,  curvy young woman. But she thought Daedalus was different. 

"I know you've only gone this far because I asked you to." He tells her.  
"I just don't understand...."  
"I know you just see me as your friend. I know you're not attracted to me, but you will be surprised at how well I actually know your body, Re-l." He puts his hand on her cheek. "Just let me show you."   
Re-l nods in response.


	2. Chapter 2

He begins to kiss her laying her back on the bed. She isn't really kissing him back, but she does open her mouth a little allowing his tongue to pass through. Surprisingly enough, he actually does know how to give a woman an orgasm. In fact, he is positive he could give her multiple orgasms in one session. It's not all worrying to him as where to touch her or how he is going to fuck her; but being the brilliant doctor that he is, he knows there is one crucial factor that might be an obstacle. She just doesn't want him mentally. 

He couldn't just relax her nerves. If she doesn't really want to do this; then, she'll never get into it no matter what he does. 'Damn, this is exactly why I wanted to wait until after I aged a bit more. Re-l is only going to be attracted to a man. Maybe if I turn off the light... no, that's not what I want. Damn it, Raul! Don't fucking ruin this for me too!'

He doesn't want anything to get in the way of this. He needs to erase what happened to him. Re-l will be his first. He decides he will just have to work twice as hard as his original plan. 'I need to loosen her up and prove that I have what it takes to love her.'

He repositions her. Turning her on her side so he can get behind and spoon her. He starts to kiss and breath behind her ear. "My Re-l" he whispers to her. Then, he reaches around to her front and glides his fingertips across her opening. The skin is moist, but she is obviously not aroused, as she has not self lubricated at all. However, he knows he can fix that. 

Knowing her body will have to react to protect itself, he dips his index finger into her half way. Bringing it out slowly and running it over her clitoris. He repeats this process several more times until he finally feels her get wet. Pressing his erection onto her ass, he begins to subtley kiss and nibble on her earlobe. His index finger now only focusing on her clitoris. He knows Re-l has approximately 8000 nerves in hers and it happens to be her most erogenous zone. He flicks it around and across changing his speed and pressure until he can observe a reaction. 

Re-l  admits to herself it does feel nice and Daedalus kissing behind her neck is starting to become arousing. Then, a certain strike on her clit sends a little jolt through her body. Daedalus can feel it and starts to grin. He repeats that same movement over and over again, trying to stay as precise as he can. Then, a whimper somehow escapes Re-l's lips and she feels a rise of heat in her. Deadalus starts to kiss her shoulders leading his way across to the back of her neck. 'Another 1 1/2 minutes should be enough before she gets bored.' 

He begins to glide his finger easy down the center of her folds. 'Okay, now it's approximately 6cm deep.' He feels the upper inner texture of her canal change. There it is and he focuses on the spot. Then sliding his middle finger inside her as well. He puts pressure on it and probes her in and out, focusing especially on that spot. The inner knuckle of his hand continues to rub against her clitoris. 

Re-l can't believe Daedalus Yumeno is making her feels this way. She starts to lose her focus on him and instead let's herself feel the sensations that are heating up between her legs. Daedalus starts to hear her moan and now he is noticing that she is finally soaking his two digits. 

He pulls them out of her and turns her on her back. He lays his torso on her and begins to kiss her lips again. Then, he kisses down to her tits. Knowing this is another one of her erogenous zones, he begins to suck and flick his tongue on her nips. He tries to mimic these motions using his fingers on her other breast. 

Although, she doesn't mind the physical feeling. The thought of it being Daedalus is still turning her off. She's not attracted to him. She didn't really find anyone in Romdo attractive. She starts to reminisce of a certain immigrant who had successfully escaped Romdo a few months eariler. 'I wonder what he's doing out there?'

Daedalus can notice from her discontinuing moans that he's lost her focus. 'I can't afford to let this happen or she'll stop me. I need this now to get that pervert of my head!' He kneels at the bedside. 

But Daedalus doesn't have time to waste. He pressures his lips on to her clit and begins to kiss it. Re-l starts to focus on the benefits of getting the Director of the Division of Health and Welfare Bureau as well as Chief physician leading the Proxy Research Team completely under her thumb. 'Maybe I can fake this? Men are so damn stupid. They want to believe they can satisfy a woman so bad, that it barely takes anything to convince them. Damn, but Daedalus is ingenious. He will surely know what's real and what isn't. He knows exactly what I'm thinking just by looking at me.'

Daedalus knows this is the moment Re-l will finally give in to him. Most men are oblivious when it comes to performing oral on a girl. He starts off slowly; he'd be damned if he made the simple, yet poor decision of thinking speed is the key to her pleasure. He knows just how delicate she is and he has the perfect amount of restraint to get her off. Gently, without applying any force, he flicks the tip of his tongue in every direction on her clit. Within few minutes of this, Re-l's clit becomes swollen with pleasure. Then, he brings his attention to the front commissure. 

This is going to be his finishing move. He uses his index and ring fingers to spread her labia. With his middle finger being inbetween, it's easy for him to glide in along her opening. As much as he wants to shove his digets deep inside, he refuses to let his needs get the better of him. Instead, he slides no more than the tip inside her. Gently poking around her walls and bringing it back out again to rub her inner labia. He presses his gums on the skin above her clitoris. Placing his gums at a 45º angle, he begins to motion them around ever so slightly. This is also causing the smooth front of his teeth to stimulate the top of her clit while his tongue can still focus on the center. 

Out of nowhere, Re-l begins to whimper. She undeniably is getting off now. To her surprise, the feeling is incredible. After a few more seconds, the build up begins to reach its peak. Distinctive loud moans leave her throat. She is not faking this and Daedalus knows it too. It's late at night and she is becoming very loud now. The thought of her neighbors hearing her is starting to give Daedalus his confidence back. 

'She's almost there' He continues these ministrations precisely the same for the next few minutes. Unbeknownst to Re-l, the reason Daedalus is so good at this is because he had practiced this before. Every time he bit into a apple, he knew this this the exact motion his gums and lips were going to take when he finally eats out Re-l. 

She starts to climax, and to both their surprise, Re-l actually says his name during this time. "Fuck, Daedalus!" She loudens. She can feel her first orgasm rise up from between her legs and spread throughout her body. Her toes begun to curl and the back of her head is pressing into her mattress. Uncontrollably, she presses her hips forward into Daedalus' face.

While that motion is much appreciated; it makes it harder for him to maintain his consistency. 'I can't change a thing. This is all about her now. I will extend her climax.' This was one very important role in his fantasy. He wanted to be the only man who could ever make her come as hard as she possibly could. Even if she had other suitors, he will make sure none of them can make her feel the way he can. The reason he knew he had to work so hard on his oral performance is because she would be the one to have his virginity. With that being his main goal, he knew no matter what he did when it became time to penetrate her, he wouldn't be able to last long. 

'If I'm able to simulate her orally first. Then it will give me a better chance to bring her to another orgasm before I finish.' So far...

Step 1: Check!

Warm fluid begins to run down his lower lip. There's a lot of it, which he also takes as a compliment. He stops licking her and goes back to gently kissing her clitoris. With every kiss, her body twitches. He keeps doing this not only to tease her, but to read her body as well. 'Knowing Re-l, she is going to stop when it's time.' And soon, she does by backing away from him on the bed. 

"Daedalus, I'm so confused."

"Don't be, my love." He rubs his fingers through a small lock of her hair and continues. "I will always take care of you." 

Re-l studies his expression. It's the same face he always gives her. Poised and confident, but his eyes are sweet. She knows he only sees her when they're in the same room together. Even when there's a crowd, even during work meetings; he only sees her. 

For the first time ever, she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and begins to reinforce his kiss. Then, he lays her down. Now, she's on her back and he is kneeling above her. He places a hand on her inner thigh and grazes it. The feeling is senational for her. Then, he parts her legs and lays himself inbetween. Now that he is face to face with her again, he wants to say something cool and enticing. Just another something to distract her from the fact that he's young. 

'Re-l, I'm going to fuck your brains out. No, too much. Re-l, you're beautiful. No! Only some bleeding heart would say that! You've been a very naughty girl, Re-l. Oh, god, I'm pathetic. How could I forgot to plan something sexy to say to her? It would really help me out right now! Wait, I think I got it!'

"I'm all that you will need." Re-l has no reaction and he's not sure if that made him sound sexy or lame. 'Hmm, maybe I should have just stayed quiet.' He aligns himself to her and begins to press into her. Obviously the real thing was way better than his fantasies. He glides into her easily as her entire entrance is still wet. As he slips in, he feels her warmth and snugness. 'She is so damn perfect'. His motions do their part. Again, Re-l feels caught off guard... He's making her feel pleasure all over again. He begins to kiss her neck; tracing her jugular with his tongue. 

Re-l's legs tighten around his hips and she begins to meet his thrust, rubbing herself into him. Daedalus again is worried she's going to make him finished before her. 

He tries to put his mind elsewhere, but can't. Finally, he hears her moan loudly and her nails dig into his upper arms. It hurts him and finally he can focus on pain rather than pleasure. She's getting wet and he can't believe he did it. He almost lost hope. 

Finally, he can follow his instincts and speeds up. After that, it doesn't take long and he starts to come.

He rests on top of her, placing his lips on her collarbone. Her legs release their grip on him and she wraps her arms around him. The hug caused him to look up at her. 

"I love you, Re-l." He strokes her cheek and smiles. She returns his smile, but says nothing. Having gone soft now, he pulls out and lays next her staring up at the fan. 

In his original plan, he wanted to give her at least 3 orgasms their first time, but he still can't complain one bit about how things went. He's 14 fucking years old and just made the infamous Re-l Mayer of Romdo have 2 orgasms. There was nothing like satisfying his Princess to bring back his pride at full force. It was his first time which also seemed too good to be true. But it was true for the fact the he was a genius when it came to her anatomy. He couldn't even count the number of times she came to his offices for something and how his patients and co-workers would always gawk at her, or when she would walk by the middle school and he'd hear the boys talk about her ass. He seriously just lived out not only his fantasies, but the fantasies of many others as well.

Step 2: Complete. 

Completely smitten in this moment, Daedalus doesn't realize he's grinning at the ceiling fan. As Re-l starts studying his expression, he returns her gaze. 

"Re-l, let me be your prince." He asked not that he wouldn't be anyways if she said no. Re-l thought about it for a bit. Ever since she came back from the open world; it filled her with despair to not be able to leave again. These past months all she could think about was Vincent Law and the mystery of the Proxy. Having a relationship with Daedalus is a good distraction, and he did make her feel the sweetest pleasure her body had ever experienced, so she accepted his offer. 

Step 3: Conquered.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Daedalus wakes up first. The lab is waiting for him, so he gets dressed. Afterwards, he sits back on the bed and rubs her shoulder. The movement wakes her up.

"Where are you going?" She asked. 'She's actually interested?' He thinks.

"I have to get to work now, but I will call you tonight." He grabs her jaw. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you desire anything." He kisses her and she reciprocates. 

The first few hours of his shift go by fast and easy. It sure does feel good to be him today. Everything was fine until Deleuze and Guatarri approach him after his meeting with the Research Board.

"Raul Creed is here to see you". His brow arches in anger. He forgot all about their encounter after last night.

"What does he want? He doesn't have any business here." Deleuze and Guatarri don't know why he's here either. "Fine," he gives in.

Minutes later Raul and Kristiva are lead in. 

"My, Daedalus, you're looking peachy today."

"You're here about the Proxy Research you requested; are you not?"

Raul notices another smug look on Daedalus' face as he responded.

"Yes, where is it?"

"Well, I don't have it on me at the moment," he smirks.

"Come now, Daedalus. I'm sure you have something for me." He gives Daedalus a sickly glare. 

"No, Raul Creed. I don't have anything for you; and still even if you were to try and take something from me, I still wouldn't have anything for you. Don't you see there isn't anything here for you." Daedalus is composed again.

"Be careful or your arrogance will be the end of you Doctor Yumeno." Raul smiles at him as he turns around to leave.

Everything had been going great for Daedalus. Re-l and he had been officially dating for the past few months. She even stayed over at his place most of the time. Although, Iggy was always there, but it was necessary so he could clean up after Re-l. Somehow, Daedalus had caused Re-l to become more spoiled. Just this morning, she had gotten mad at him for going to work instead of blowing the day off with her. Of course he wanted to, but the welfare of the entire city depended on him. Besides, how would he support her if he lost his job?

"Doctor Yumeno, Re-l Mayer is here to see you." Delueze advised Daedalus.  
"Send her in."

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I just wanted to spend time with you." Re-l explained.  
"It's fine. I know that. Trust me, there's nothing I'd rather do than to be with you." He kissed her lips.  
"I'm glad you came to see me. An appointment of mine just got cancelled."  
"Mmm, so that means you have some spare time?" Re-l didn't let him answer she just sat in his lap and egarly began to make out with him. 

"Deleuze, Guatarri, please leave and lock the door."  
"Yes, Doctor."

"I want you." She whispered to him. He got up and grabbed her waistline. Without breaking their kiss, he pushed her over to the examination table. His Princess leaned back against the table and pushed herself up. Not wanting to waste any time; they began to remove each other's clothing. Once completely naked, Re-l laid back on the exam table and demanded her Prince to fuck her. 

"No." He replied. Then he pulled her down and bent her over his exam table. She found herself even more hungry for him now. He began to fuck her hard and she loved every moment of it. As her orgasm began to build up vulgar words began to escape her mouth. One phrase stood out.   
"Yes! Yes! Fuck my brains out, Doctor Yumeno!"   
Daedalus felt a sense of nostalgia, but didn't know from where.

...

Romdo had begun to crumble. Most autoraives had become infected with Cogito, killing off citizens left and right. Daedalus and Re-l were both up to their necks in their work trying to preserve Romdo. They still had hope. 

...

"So, she lived?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell her on you."

...

"Deadalus, how could you keep this from me?!"

"It's completely classified information. I wouldn't tell that to anyone. But then, he asked for you."

...

"Okay, he's a lot stronger than the Monad Proxy; so we've been able to stabilize him by hooking him to these. The cables will send shots of Amrita Cells into his bloodstream, killing him instantly if he gets up. Still, don't get too close." Daedalus explains

"Okay, I'm ready." She walks into the containment center. "I'm here on behalf of the Intelligence Bureau. Tell me, Proxy, what do you know?"

"I just wanted to see you one last time, Re-l."

"Who are you?"

The creature stares deep into her eyes and she feels herself utterly drawn to him. The exact same way when he had broken into her apartment.

"I am Ergo Proxy. The Agent of Death." Within a flash, he gets up. Reactively, the poison is shot into his neck and arms. 

"Re-l, get out of there! Now!" Daedalus shouts. 

Ergo proxy rips off the cables. He's still standing. He's still staring at Re-l.

"Impossible... you should be dead." Re-l mutters to herself.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Ergo Proxy was created by combining the Amrita Cells of Proxy One and Monad Proxy. This was just another elaborate scheme conjured up by Proxy One. Ergo Proxy cannot be killed by another Proxy. He can not be killed by Amrita Cells. He is already composed of the combination of the 2 cells. Proxy One's shadow will have his retribution. 

...

"You can't be serious? Why would you want that?!" Daedalus questions.

"I need this, I need to see this through to the end."

"Re-l, don't you get it? This is the end."

"Not for me it isn't. I'm going to join him."

"You can't be serious. Vincent Law, why him?"

"You know why." She looks at Daedalus; her eyes somber as if give trying to give an apology. She began to make her way to the door.

"No, Re-l. When you're in my bed, you belong to me!" Daedalus grabbed her arm as she tried to leave his apartment, but she tugged it away with ease. Even she was stronger than him.

It's only the second time in her life she's seen him disoriented, and it was the last time Daedalus ever saw his Re-l.


End file.
